Starshine
by Team-Jazz
Summary: I should have been looking at the clock. But I wasn't and there was nothing I could do once the sun set. Daniella's life is shattered when her secret is discovered. But who is the mysterious man from at the bar? And what is his interest in Dan? R
1. Discovery

**Hello! **

**This is my first X-men Fic, so I hope I keep them all in character. Constructive crit is welcome, it helps me to improve ^^**

**And if you've read my other fics, you're probably saying "Why haven't you updated yet! Stop starting new fics and get writing the old ones!"**

**Sorry, but I keep getting ideas and getting writers block on my old ones. I'll update soon xD**

**Disclaimer: Only Daniella is mine.**

**I so hope this doesn't turn into a bad Oc mary-sue. Tell me if it's heading that way**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 1 – Discovery**

The bar was extremely busy that evening, and I hadn't noticed the time. It was my own fault really, I should have been looking at the clock. But I wasn't and there was nothing I could do once the sun set.

Every available table was occupied by loud, smelly drunken men. A group of tough looking bikers had come in an hour before hand and had drank half of our supplies. The locals sat at the other end of the room, smoking cigars and watching the bikers warily. Each had a glass of beer in their hand, and half a dozen empty ones sat across the table. I scooped these up and returned to the bar where I began to clean the grime covered counter. The cloth was even dirtier than the surface, and it just spread the grease even more.

Eddie stood pushing pints at the other side of the bar, laughing as he spoke to another man about some game that was coming on the TV soon. A big event that I'd have to avoid. He snapped at me to keep cleaning, and I obediently began sweeping the floor.

A lone man sat on one of the stools at the corner of the bar and I kept my eyes averted. I'd learnt long ago that it wasn't a good idea to make eye contact with punks at the bar. But today I couldn't help noticing him. He was positively huge, monstrous in fact, with large hairy sideburns running down his cheeks. His hair had that "just out of bed" look and he was clothed in an old, brown leather jacket and worn out jeans. But it was his eyes that intrigued me. They were a sharp brown, with a wild, feral look in them. He was dangerous.

I slipped on a pool of beer on the floor, being the usual klutz that I am. He gave a grunt that I realised was laughter, and I glared at him. But something over his shoulder caught my eye. The red sky told me something I did not want to know. The sun was nearly set.

I dropped the brush, rushing from behind the bar and colliding with the table of bikers. The roared at me as their card game went flying, but I kept going. Eddie was shouting something about finishing the cleaning, but I ignored him also, skirting around another table and heading for the door. Thinking I was nearly safe, I reached it, just as a drunken local staggered to his feet in front of me.

"Can ah have another beer girl?" He slurred, barring my door. I tried to shove past, but he didn't move. He shoved me slightly, sending me tumbling back into the centre of the room. That was it. My time was up.

As the sun set, I came to life, feeling the powers inside me rushing through my body. A slight tingling sensation ran up my back and the room was suddenly silent. Every pair of eyes watched me in horror, and I caught my reflection in the mirror behind the bar. My skin had turned a dark blue which was punctuated be a scattering of glittering diamond like specks. My hair had turned a bright, shining silver, glowing under the dim lamp light, and my eyes a similar colour. The room was silent as I gazed around, the horror of what was happening starting to sink in.

"MUTANT!" The cry went up from the other side of the room, and I was running, pushing past of the drunk man with ease and sprinting up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my bag that I had packed should I have to leave in a hurry, and headed to my door. Footsteps were thudding up the stairs, looking for me. The men were coming to find the freak.

Fighting back the rising panic, I opened the small window and looked out. The sun had completely set, and the moon was out, a thin crescent shape amongst the stars. I crossed my fingers, closed my eyes, and jumped.

I landed nimbly on my feet, and headed towards the road, hoping that I could lose myself in the darkness. But there was someone there already. He stood in the shadows, his face obscured by the dark, but I could tell exactly who it was. His size gave him away; the man from the bar.

I began to shrink back, hoping he hadn't spotted me, but he spoke up.

"You can't run kid, they'll catch up with you in minutes"

How they heck did he know I was there? He stepped into the bleak light and I saw he was smirking, tossing a key in his right hand and catching it again.

He turned and walked away. I listened to my instinct, and followed.


	2. Doubt

**Hello! **

**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming ^^**

**Edit: Thanks Certh for pointing out "I know a guy". Reading it back it sounds pretty bad :P  
**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 2 - Doubt**

As I turned the corner, I stopped in my tracks. The guy I had followed had disappeared, and now I realised how much trouble I was in. The men from the pub were coming "Grab your torch and pitchfork" style, searching all the available hiding places. I ran to the end of the car park, looking for an escape and finding none. There were no holes in the fence and now the way out of the car park was blocked by a mob of large, angry, drunk men. Great.

It was then that the thought hit me. The guy was probably luring me into a trap, leading me to a dead end where the others would soon catch up and beat the weird mutant girl to death. And I had actually thought he would help me. I turned around to watch my executioners walking towards me. Some carried guns, while others had just brought the beer bottles that I had served them earlier. Half an hour ago they were chatting me up. Now they were about to kill me.

I looked down at my hands which were now sparkling a bright silver, like liquid metal. I'd never seen them do that before. Mind you, I'd never been trapped in a car park about to die before either. The silver began to flow from my finger tips, and I watched as it curled its way towards them, gathering speed as it went. By the time it reached them, it was traveling as fast as a small car, and I watched as it slammed into the nearest man. He tumbled backwards, and lay, unconscious on the ground. Half of the men turned and fled, shouting curses as they went. The other half however, ran towards me, screaming and waving their weapons. I shook my hands, and the silver floated to the ground. Desperately, I tried to direct it, but it had no effect. I'd been lucky the first time.

I closed my eyes, and waited for the first blow to land. But it never came. A roar shook the ground, and I looked up to find a sleek, black bike screaming towards me. It skidded towards me, stopping only a few feet away. The giant sat astride it.

" Well, come on kid, we don't have all night!" He shouted, obviously frustrated.

And still I stood, wondering whether to take my chance with the mob, or climb on behind the guy. He gave an exasperated groan and I snapped out of my own little world, and jumping on behind him. The bike screamed across the tarmac towards the mob, who scattered as it sped towards them, many of them falling over in their drunken stupor. We skidded between two cars that were trying desperately to block our path, the bike leaning dangerously to the right. I grabbed the back of Mr Giant's leather jacket, closing my eyes and praying that we didn't topple over.

The bike righted itself, and we were on the road, speeding towards an unknown destination. It wasn't until a few minutes later that I considered the fact that I may be out of the frying pan but into the fire. Who was this guy? Where were we going? And what was his interest in me, a mutant? Panicking, I started shouting for him to pull over. I don't have a clue how he heard me over the roar of the engine, but he edged the bike into a passing place at the side of the road. I jumped of, tripping over the bike in the process and landing flat on my face.

"What?" He shouted, looking disgruntled. It took me a few seconds to find my words.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a tiny voice, looking wildly around.

"To a place you'll be safe. Until you get things sorted out" He replied, leaning against the bike. I didn't believe him

"Oh so you're not taking me to some lab to get dissected and stuck in jam jars or anything?!" I garbled back. I could here the panic in my own voice. Looking around again, I checked for escape routes. There was no way I could out-run him, not with the bike. If I could make it into the trees...

"And why would I do that to my own kind?" Hw asked, raising one eyebrow

"Well because y- excuse me?" I asked puzzled. He looked at me like I was an idiot, rolling his eyes and climbing back on the bike.

"Come on, we can talk about this later. Just get on the bike."

I slowly approached, swinging one leg over, being careful not to fall again. This time, I took a hold of his jacket _before_ he started the bike. I watched as he reached forward and flicked a switch on the dashboard. The bike lurched forward at an unimaginable speed, and I was thankful for my precaution.

* * *

**Aww darn it, that didn't go to well Dx I might re-do this chapter, I don't think I've got Logan just right ¬_¬**

**Oh well, here you go anyways**

**REVIEW !!!!**


	3. Wanted

**Hello! **

**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming ^^**

**Edit: Thanks Certh for pointing out "I know a guy". Reading it back it sounds pretty bad :P  
**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 3 - Wanted**

As I will never get on a motorbike again. _Ever. _They should be banned. They should be cut up and burned. Or crushed to a pulp.

So it goes without saying really that I didn't enjoy our bike ride. At all. A number of times I nearly flew off of it into the trees that lined the road. Give the guy his due, he did slow down after that. Well, a bit.

The sun began to rise, and with a sense of relief, I watched as my skin slowly turned back to its usually chalky white and my hair returned to brown. I was normal again, or at least, I looked normal.

I noticed the bike was beginning to slow, and I peeked around Mr Giant's side to look. We were pulling in to a run down diner that looked as though it had been there at the beginning of time. The sign outside was rusting and falling off its holder, but sure enough, there was a placard reading "OPEN" on the door. The inside was just as grotty as the outside, and we were forced to sit at a grubby little table near the window. It was the cleanest one there. I sat with my hands on my lap, leaning back in my chair exhausted. I would usually be going to bed now, and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

Mr Giant lit a cigar, blowing the smoke out slowly and sat quiet, looking out of the window. A waitress came over and drawled a greeting. She seemed bored and scribbled our orders down. I was thankful that I had grabbed my money on the way out. I looked up, curious again about the man who had rescued me. He was watching me silently, still puffing on his cigar.

"You have a name kid?" he asked, raising one eyebrow

"Dan" I replied, hesitating before asking "And you?"

"Logan" He replied and I nodded, looking at the table again

"How come you're not…" he motioned to my face and hair and I finished his sentence

"Blue? That only happens after sunset. I think it's something to do with night. The moon and the stars. They change me. I can do things that weren't possible before. Like crazy jumps and stuff. "

"Like in the parking lot?" He asked, and I caught a whiff of his bitter cigar

"I don't know what that was. It was like…moonlight. I've never done that before" I thought back to the night before, and the power I had felt. Now that it was gone, only guilt was left. Had I killed that man? Was I now a murderer?

The waitress was back, depositing a greasy plate of egg and bacon before me. Surprisingly, it tasted better than it looked, and I ate it quickly, washing it down with a glass of warm coke. The diner had obviously never heard of ice cubes Logan smirked as he watched my breakfast disappear rapidly, his own doing like wise.

The TV was on in the corner, the news reporter's voice echoing from the walls. For the last few minutes, he'd been speaking about a logging accident that had happened. But the newest story caught my attention.

_Late last night, a group of men were viciously attacked here, outside their local inn. Witnesses reported that the attacker was in fact, a mutant, who had been in disguise inside the bar. I talked to a witness earlier._

_"It was a monster! One minute she was a girl, the next she transformed into a blue creature that looked like it was from outer space. She attacked Jimmy with this light beam!"_

_One man was seriously injured, and was taken to hospital shortly after. His condition is said to be stable. The mutant was identified as Daniella Witton. She is highly dangerous, and the authorities are urging people to contact them if they see anything unusual. This is just another event in a long line of mutant attack, but how much longer will the government ignore this?. Back to you Sam in the studio._

I stared in horror at the screen. _One man was seriously injured._ So he was still alive. But how close had he been to death. I jumped as I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I struggled in its vice grip for a few seconds until I realised who it was

"Move kid, we gotta go!" Logan urged, and we swiftly left the diner.

I looked back to see the waitress talking quickly on the phone and glancing in our direction.

"Logan, she's calling the cops!" I panicked, as he jumped onto the bike.

He gave a deep growl, and for an instant I saw an animalistic gleam in his eyes. I realised that I hadn't asked him what his mutation was, and I suddenly didn't want to know.

I jumped on behind him, closing my eyes and holding his jacket tight. It looked like I'd have to spend more time on the accursed thing after all.

* * *

**Oooh! On the run ^^ **

**I'm a bit happier Logan wise with this one. He didn't say much, but I think I've got his lingo down. I think.**

**REVIEW !!!!**


	4. Hunted

****

**I'm back!! xD**

******Sorry this is soooo late, but I'm currently sitting my Highers (the big exams in Scotland that get you into uni) so as you can guess, I've been rather busy.)**

**Hope you like it ^^**

**REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Hunted

I fought the urge to look behind me as we sped along the winding road. The feeling that we were being followed wouldn't leave me, even though we were, yet again, travelling at an insane rate. I squeezed my eyes tight shut, trying to block out the nagging voices that were taunting me in my head, reminding me of the man I had attacked, and the police who were now hunting me like some sort of animal.

The sky clouded over, blocking the sun from view with thick, dark clouds foreshadowing the impending downpour. I'd always felt safer in the dark, even before I had realised I was a mutant. While other children stared with sleepy but fearful eyes at the shadows that seemed to move in the darkness, I revelled in it. By the age of ten, I was sneaking out to the back garden while my parents slept, spending at least an hour watching the stars and the moon. It had been one such night that it had happened.

On my fourteenth birthday, I had invited my friends for a party. It was the middle of summer, and my father had put on a barbecue in the back garden, where we had sat until late evening watching the sun set. As my friends laughed and joked, I sat quietly, watching the sun disappear low below the horizon. I felt a tingle up my back, as the sky turned a deep purple, before the screams started. Shocked, I stood up, turning my attention to the others, wondering what was wrong. They were staring at me, open mouthed. My younger cousin began to cry, running into the house. I raised my hand staring in disbelief at the colour of my now blue skin. From that moment on, my life changed.

My friends abandoned me and most of my family disowned us. My parents reassured me that they supported me, but every night before sunset I was sent to my room, away from prying eyes. As soon as I was old enough, I left home, taking the shame that was put on my family with me.

I was roused from my thoughts as the bike came to a halt. Puzzled I looked around at my surroundings. The old track we had been travelling along had changed to a thick woodland road that ran into the distance. Trees surrounded us at all sides, the dense foliage blocking out what little sunlight was left from the rainy sky above. I looked at Logan confused.

"We need some sleep. A motel isn't safe enough now you're on TV" He explained and began to walk away from the road, dragging the bike with him.

I followed slowly, trying not to trip over the various branches and roots that covered the ground. The smell of tree resin was rich, filling the air with a heady aroma. Flies buzzed around my face, and I swatted them away, stumbling over a root in the process. I landed with a thump, groaning as I tried to stand on my now twisted ankle. Logan kept walking, as though he hadn't even noticed.

"This is just great, stuck in the middle of no-where with Mr Lumberjack," I muttered, low enough, or so I thought, for only myself to hear.

"Look kid, I'm not exactly enjoying myself either, so stop moaning and get a move on," He snapped, and I jumped in shock

"How did you do that?" I asked, hurrying to catch up

"Do what?" He looked genuinely puzzled

"Hear what I said," He gave a grunt that could have been a laugh and kept walking.

We reached a small clearing where he stopped, putting the bike on its stand and sitting down the grass with a sigh. I stared in disbelief. Did he actual think I would sleep on the ground?

"I'll take first watch. Get some sleep," Well that answered my question.

"You cannot be serious!" I complanied and he gave an exasperated sigh

"Look, it's this or a jail cell, which would you prefer?"

Point taken. Settling down on the hard ground, I prodded a thick mound of moss, checking if it was dry or not. My inspection finished, I carefully rested my head on it, muttering to myself. Although I was extremely exhausted, sleep refused to come, and I lay with my eyes closed, dozing. A slight tickle on my hand caught my attention, and I opened my eyes a crack. A large, hairy bug of some description sat on the back of my hand, antenna and legs quivering. With a shrill scream, I leapt up, shaking my hand in the attempt to rid myself of the beast. When I was sure that it had been launched twenty metres in the air, I sat back down. Logan was staring at me, one eyebrow raised with his cigar half way to his mouth.

"I hate bugs," I cringed, wiping my hand on my trouser leg "eww eww eww eww eww!"

"This is going to be a long night," Logan grumbled, and with a huff, I lay back down, my back to him.

Sleep came easier this time, but it was filled with dreams of large bugs and forests. I tried to punch one particularly large centipede in the face as it shook my shoulder, shouting my name. I woke up, but the centipede continued.

"For God's sake kid, get up!" it growled in my ear, the shaking persisting.

I sat up suddenly, looking around in a panic. It was late in the evening, the forest darkening as we spoke. Logan was alert and frantically trying to get me to move. I strained my ears and heard the barking of dogs in the distance. Dogs. They were hunting us. Before Logan could say anymore, I was up, zipping my coat up tighter to keep the nights chill wind away. We began running through the trees, making little progress as I tripped and stumbled over logs and roots. I could tell that Logan would have gone much faster if I hadn't been there, and I silently cursed my lack of fitness. The forest seemed deadly silent apart from the distant sounds of our hunters which mingled with our heavy footsteps and my ragged breathing

The dogs were getting closer, and I could here the shouts of the owners now in quick pursuit. The trees grew thicker, the path nearly eradicated. Logan stopped suddenly.

"The trees, climb one, now," He ordered, and I obeyed with question, gripping a low branch of the nearest one. The going was slow, as I tried to navigate the tangle of wood. The sounds of the hunters were closer now, and from my position I could see them coming. The lead dogs snarled as they spotted us, their barking becoming more feverish. I gripped the branch above me, using all my strength to pull myself up. A large brute of a dog lunged at the tree and with a snarl, bit down on Logan's leg.

And with a ferocious cry that was a terrifying mix between pain and rage, six deadly sharp metal claws erupted from the skin between Logan's fingers.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ^^**

**Extra Long to make up for the fact I haven't updated in ages xD**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
